Those Mustard-Colored Walls
by anonwriter64
Summary: Written for Round 6 of the Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition. Apologies in advance to all Hinny fans (:


**Chaser Three: **_Infidelity/False Infidelity. _Write about an accusation of unfaithfulness in a relationship and the aftermath of this.

Prompts:

#1: (word) uncomfortable

#6: (colour) mustard

#11: (word) monster

**"Those Mustard-Colored Walls"**

"In conclusion, Narcissa Malfoy saved my life. She knowingly lied to the Dark Lord for my well-being, and I can confidently say that if she had told the truth, I would not be standing here today. I am eternally grateful for her actions and I hope the Wizengamot can understand her impact on the war for the Light."

Harry sighed quietly, stepping back from the stand. He looked over the rows of people and could only hope that he saw the reason in his words. He made quick eye contact with Narcissa and Draco and sent them a smile that he could only hope was reassuring.

"With the final character witness, I believe it is time to decide on a verdict," Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke without magical aid. Considering how quiet it was in the courtroom, it wasn't necessary.

"All in favor of Narcissa Malfoy being convicted on account of all charges, please raise your wand." Out of 150 hands, only about 20 raised their hand, sparking a small smile of hope on Harry's face.

"All in favor of Narcissa Malfoy being acquitted of all charges, please raise your wand." Not a vast majority, but still a majority. Harry grinned - if it had been less than half, they would have had to negotiate which charges she was guilty of, but because it was a majority, she would be cleared completely."

About half an hour later, Harry was still at the Ministry. He was caught up in conversations with Narcissa and Draco. They had been very grateful to Harry for giving his statement.

He was happy he had done it, but Ginny had not been. She still harbored hatred for Draco and couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. She had come to watch Harry give his statement - she wanted to support him no matter what - but she didn't want to interact with either Malfoy at all.

Harry could see her out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ginny looking at him while Ron and Hermione bickered. She looked angry, and Harry felt a rush of annoyance run through his body.

It seemed like she was annoyed at him all the time now, and Harry was sick of it. _Her and her mustard-colored walls_, he thought angrily in his mind.

He wanted to run off and leave her, never coming back again. But if he did that, Ron and Hermione would never forgive him. Their friendship would never be the same if he ended things.

Even though Harry tried to stretch out the conversation with the Malfoys for as long as possible, their topics were running thin. Luckily, at the last second, he was saved by a familiar face approaching him. "Harry!" The voice exclaimed with a thick accent.

Harry turned, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Viktor?" He asked once he had spotted the Bulgarian seeker.

He suddenly found himself embraced in a huge hug. Viktor was at least four inches, towering over Harry. The young man couldn't help but feel very small at that moment.

When Viktor pulled back, Harry immediately noted that Viktor had changed a lot. He was much more buff now and seemed to have the build for a beater instead of a seeker. It made sense, though, as it seemed Viktor had decided to stop playing Quidditch in order to pursue a career in sports management.

It also seemed that Viktor was being very affectionate. This was the most Viktor had ever touched them, and they hadn't seen each other in years. "It's so nice to see you again, Viktor! It seems as if life has been treating you well," Harry complimented, not noticing the small smirk of satisfaction that covered the Bulgarian's face.

"You as well, Harry. And, of course, Narcissa and Draco, an honor to see you two again. I'm very happy the trial went the way it did," Viktor greeted the two blondes. Harry noted that Viktor's English had improved a lot since Harry had last seen him.

"We are as well," Draco said, more subdued than usual as he turned to his mother with a small smile. "Unfortunately, we have to get going. It's been quite a long day for both of us. I hope to see the two of you again soon, perhaps we can arrange something?"

Harry and Viktor both nodded, agreeing to meet at a later date, before watching the Malfoys leave. "So," Harry started, turning to the man in front of him. "How have you been?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry," Ginny said shortly. She had a cross look on her face and her arms were crossed. It was obvious to both men that she was quite annoyed. "I think it would be best if we head home now."

Viktor furrowed his eyes together in confusion. "You two are together?"

"Er… Yeah," Harry said uncomfortably. He wasn't sure why he hadn't mentioned it earlier and he found himself wondering why.

Ginny stood up straighter, putting out her hand to show Viktor a ring on her finger. "Yes, in fact, we've been engaged for two months!" She spoke smugly as if she was rubbing it in his face.

Her tone of voice made Harry sick to her stomach. _Gloating as if she owns me, treating me like I'm a child,_ his thoughts screamed. _She never listens - not about the mustard colored walls, not about the Malfoys, not about anything!_

"Well," Viktor started, a small grin taking over his face. "I was actually hoping that Harry might want to come back to mine for a beer."

The thought of Harry going to Viktor's made Ginny look furious, and Harry paled. He would never hear the end of it. Viktor seemed to notice that she didn't seem to agree and tried to recover for him. "I mean, we haven't seen each other in so long, I'd like to catch up with him a little bit."

"You've already been talking for half an hour!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry's eyes widened. Had it really been that long?

"No, Gin," Harry started, not able to stop himself from doing what he knew he might regret later. "I think that's a really good idea. You know, I haven't seen him in so long."

Ginny hesitantly nodded her head. "Ok, but be home by 11."

Harry had to take a deep breath not to freak out after that. He quickly said his goodbyes and walked off with Viktor. He couldn't get away fast enough."

"She gives you a curfew?" Viktor asked, seemingly amused at the situation.

"I hate her," Harry said abruptly, his tone resolute and unwavering. "She's awful. She controls every single aspect of my life. I need out, but I can't end things with her."

"Why can't you break up with her?" Viktor asked, tilting his head in curiosity, interest gleaming in his eyes.

The two men got into the Floo, and Harry allowed himself to grab Viktor's arm so he could announce the location that they going to. He may have done it without hesitation, but it didn't stop him from blushing at the sudden contact. "9823 Queens Road, London."

Stepping out of the fireplace, Harry continued. "Ron and Hermione would hate me. He's Ron's sister - you know that, right?"

Viktor nodded. "What has she done that makes you so angry?"

"For one, she hates the Malfoys. She can't get over her hate for them even though they just made some stupid decisions. She's unforgiving, and that doesn't even begin to cover her awful personality traits," He shuddered just thinking about it. "And those damn walls."

"The walls?"

"She- well, it feels so stupid now. We live in my godfather Sirius' old house. He passed away during the war. He was all I had left," Harry spoke quietly, remembering the happy nature of his godfather and how it was torn from him because of his own mistake.

"The house, as long as I lived there, had maroon walls. Sirius has painted it that way because his family had always hated anything Gryffindor," He laughed bitterly. Viktor placed his hand on Harry's in support and Harry didn't even flinch, surprising even himself.

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "When we moved in, Ginny declared that the walls were too dark. That the darkness in the house was bringing down everyone's mood," He scowled to himself. "I kept on telling her no, but one day when I got home from work, she had painted the walls this wretched mustard color."

"Mustard?"

"Mustard," He spat hatefully. "She removed Sirius' influence from that house when she did that. I've hated her ever since. I told her no, why couldn't she just respect that?"

Harry was happy to get that off of his chest, and he felt lighter than he had in a while. Although, that might have had something to do with the drinks.

The pair sat on the couch, and they continued drinking into the night. They swapped stories back and forth, getting more and more personal as the night went on. Their bodies slowly moved closer and closer, until their thighs were pressed against each other and Viktor's hand was on Harry's thigh.

In a whirlwind of intense and fiery passion, the situation escalated and Viktor and Harry found themselves waking up in the same bed the next morning.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Harry felt like he was in love.

He had someone who listened, someone who could understand his decisions, and someone who was always there for him. Not to mention that fact that they were also terribly attractive.

And it was most definitely Viktor - not Ginny.

When he returned home the next morning, he was very happy. He and Viktor had both left his apartment happily. "We should… hang out again sometime," Harry had said with a smile. Viktor had readily agreed.

An escape from the torture that was his relationship with Ginny. An escape that made him happier than he had been since he had first arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry let out an airy sigh as he opened the door. The happiness ends now, here comes hell.

"Harry!" A screech rang out through the apartment.

The dark-haired man flinched as his eyes seemed to almost cloud over. "Yes, Gin?"

Ginny came around the corner into the main entryway, anger written across her face. "Where were you? You said you'd be back last night!"

"I know, I know," He said, placing a hopefully soothing hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I was at Viktor's. We both had a little too much to drink and I fell asleep on the couch. I'm sorry."

He was hoping this might alleviate her suspicion, but it definitely didn't work. "No, Harry! You can't just get off like that! How do I not know you weren't off with some girl?"

Harry had to stifle a giggle. Ginny couldn't even begin to comprehend the idea that he might be bisexual - she had grown up in a fairly close-minded pureblood family, and they typically pretended that same-sex relationships didn't exist in general.

"You can trust me, Ginny," He tried to placate her.

"How can I trust you when you tell me you'll be back by 11 and then show up at 10 the next morning!" She yelled, walking faster to get away from him.

Harry sighed under his breath and walked a little faster, turning the corner into the lounge - the lounge with those mustard walls. Every time he saw them, a flow of anger ran through him. Today was not an exception. "You know me, Ginny. You know I wouldn't do that!"

She moved her lip in this ugly way that made Harry cringe. She was about to go off.

"Harry James Potter, don't you ever raise your voice at me!" She screeched. Harry had had a good reason to cringe - her volume was awful on his hungover ears. "You trying to calm me down is only proof that you cheated on me! You were off with some, some _floozie_ who just wanted to get into _Harry Potter's pants_!"

His mouth just hung open for a moment before a look of rage took over his face. "Merlin's beard, Ginny! You're being completely irrational! This makes no sense - you know where I was and who I was with, so why do you think I cheated on you?"

"Me? Irrational?" She asked in an ominous whisper. "Irrational?"

Harry resisted the urge to nod and confirm that she was, in fact, being completely irrational. Instead, he remained silent.

"You monster! How could you do this to me? I've been nothing but loyal, nothing but the perfect girlfriend to you! And what do you do? You disagree with me at every turn, shooting down every single one of my ideas without fail, and now you _CHEAT_?" She ranted, her voice raising to a shout at the last word.

Her already red face went even redder when Harry scoffed. He had had enough.

"Me? A monster? I'm the monster?" Harry spoke in a deathly calm voice that made Ginny slightly nervous. He took a step closer to her and she took a step back. "You are the most close-minded, obtuse woman I've ever met! Perhaps I may have cheated, but you deserved it! Not only have you not been unwilling to listen to anything I've said, but you treat me like I'm a child! The Malfoys, letting me go see Viktor, and these bloody walls! These bloody mustard-colored walls!"

Ginny acted as if she hadn't heard his confession to cheating, but Harry knew that it was a topic that was going to come back up. She looked confused. "The walls? What about the bloody walls? Why do they matter at all to this situation?"

"BECAUSE THIS IS SIRIUS' HOME!" He bellowed, making her take another step back. "And you've ruined it! You've ruined it by getting rid of all his things, you've ruined it by adding a little bit of yourself everywhere, and you've ruined it by removing all of the influence he had on this house! He was the last family I had, and you've taken all I have left I had of him!"

"If that isn't the dumbest excuse for cheating I've ever heard! All of the influence he had on this house was ugly! I'm making it better - I'm making this house a home!" Ginny shouted back - although less loud than before now that Harry was responding. "Who was it? Who did you sleep with?"

"Who do you think it was?" Harry said, a cold look on his face as he stared at his girlfriend.

She furrowed his eyebrows. "I can only imagine it was some prostitute that you paid - Viktor probably encouraged you to do it too!"

He snorted. "Wow, you are close-minded."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Viktor - and he's made me happier than I've ever been with you and I don't even know him that well!" Harry shouted, hoping this would be the end. That Ginny would leave and never come back.

"What? Are you gay?" She asked condescendingly, looking at him with judgmental eyes.

"No, I'm not gay," Harry muttered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm bisexual."

"Oh, as if. That's just an excuse," She muttered angrily. A tear leaked out of her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. "Well, we're done. I never want to see you again, Harry - I'm leaving and never coming back."

"Good riddance," Harry muttered, hearing a huff from Ginny as she stomped away. A few moments later, he could hear the door slam and he sighed.

He threw himself into a chair and sat there, staring at the wall. He stayed still for about ten minutes, and then suddenly laughed. He knew he must have looked crazy sitting there, but he didn't care.

He laughed for the end of a relationship that had made him hate his life.

He laughed for the probable end of a friendship between him and the Weasley family.

He laughed for the sadness he felt rushing through him despite the fact that he hated her _so_ much.

In the end, he stood up and walked to the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo powder, climbed in, and threw it down. "9823 Queens Road, London."


End file.
